


Another Pit Stop

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM prompt, Brittana armpit kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to Brittany's armpit kink. Went from smut to sort of fluff - it was out of my control, I swear - my love for these fictional characters is ridiculous. 
> 
>  
> 
> For the following Glee Kink Meme: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59016262#t5901626
> 
> "There's not enough fills about Brittany's armpit kink. I would love if you could include some worship of Brittany's body and focus on Santana pleasuring her. (But Britt can return the favor too, and lay some love on Santana's armpits as well)
> 
> \- Santana already knows about her girlfriend's armpit kink, nowadays it really turns her on to see her girl so turned on when they do something involving the kink, so she doesn't mind and enjoys it a lot.
> 
> \- As Brittany said in cannon, she likes it when someone licks her armpits (and she likes shaved armpits fyi).
> 
> \- Brittany also said she loves the smell of Santana's armpits, so a fill involving that would be gold.
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> The filler can add any kink they want.
> 
> DNW - Please none of the hard kinks."

Santana and Brittany crashed through the doorway of the blonde's bedroom together, their limbs and tongues a confusing mess as they kissed greedily. The pair eagerly and with practiced ease removed most of their clothing in a flurry.

"I love you so much, B," the Latina gasped out as her girlfriend pressed her down into the mattress, kissing along her strong jawline.

The blonde let out a hum of agreement as she reversed their positions. Her kisses reigned down onto Santana's left shoulder, carefully kissing and nipping there. Her lips moved lower, finding the crease of the Latina's underarm. She burrowed her face there momentarily, greedily inhaling her scent. 

"Babe," Santana prompted after an extended moment, causing Brittany to lustily look up at her as she happily ran the tip of her nose along the Latina's armpit.

Pushing further into the caramel-skinned girl's smooth underarm, Brittany flicked her tongue out to taste the flesh there. "Honey, I'm sorry, but you know I love your pits. And we have the most interesting lady sex. You just smell so good."

Santana's breath hitched with her love and arousal for this gorgeous, quirky girl. "Babe, I keep my underarms constantly shaved just for you. But right now all I want is to go down on you."

The blonde groaned at her words, rolling over and discarding her skirt and leaving her bare (she never wears panties, because Santana, duh).

Santana let out a strangled sigh at the sight of Brittany's revealed body, groaning as she swooped down to capture a stiff pink nipple with her plump lips. "Oh, Tana!" the blonde moaned out as her girlfriend's tongue manipulated the hardened bud. 

Grinning, the Latina raked her teeth across Brittany's rosy right nipple. 

After Santana worked her way down the blonde's body, sucking and nipping the girl's folds briefly, she once again moved her mouth to Brittany's upper-half. 

Chuckling, Santana purposefully let her tongue slip to her girlfriend's underarm. "Ohh!" Brittany called, arching into her. Grinning to herself, the Latina furrowed her tongue further into the recesses of the blonde's armpit. The brunette's tongue twirled and circled around the smoothness there.

"Mmm, San," Brittany mumbled out, writhing about as the Latina slowly bathed her receptive armpit with her tongue. Sly fingers worked down her body and began to slide through her wetness and pinch her clit lightly. 

Arching up as Santana curled her fingers delicately, Brittany let out a satiated sigh. "Tana, I love how you please me." 

The Latina gently nipped her teeth against the sensitive skin of her girlfriend's underarm. "You're so fucking sexy, B. Tell me what you want me to do."

Brittany felt a shiver run through her as Santana's skilled tongue snaked out. Was Santana actually topping her? That's just not them. To the outside world, Santana is the strong one - in the bedroom, the blonde is the one quietly in control of her girlfriend. 

Santana continued her assault with her tongue, flicking the tip at the spot where Brittany's underarm crease was. The dancer let out a moan. "Need you, baby," she managed out.

That was all the cue the darker girl needed. With one last peck to Brittany's smooth armpit, Santana's lips began to move, traversing the body she knew so well. 

Santana's mouth again reached Brittany's breasts, stiff pink muscle flicking out to taste a hard, dusky nipple. "Mmmm," the blonde moaned out, feeling her girlfriend's pouty lips close around the bud. After several minutes of oral worship, Santana's mouth switched to the neglected nipple, causing Brittany to sigh loudly and buck her hips. 

Santana noticed her girlfriend's center thrusting at her and held her hips to ground her. "Soon, baby," she promised, kissing that tempting mouth chastely. "I'm gonna show you much I love your body. Gonna treat you right, and give you the attention you deserve. Gonna..."

She was cut off as Brittany surged up to meet her lips once again. "Anything you do will make me happy, S."

Grinning, Santana kissed her back easily. "Lay back," she breathed. After the blonde did so, she took a moment to just observe her quietly. Tight abs, perky breasts topped with pink nipples, shaved and wet pussy - all this for her. Santana shook her head in wonderment, and leaned down to kiss the dancer again. Their tongues tangled together as the brunette lovingly rubbed her hands along Brittany's biceps. 

The Latina couldn't believe she deserved this amazing, sexy girl that was waiting for her. But this was neither the time or place. Santana placed a final sweet kiss to Brittany's lips and traversed down once again, taking time to press sloppy kisses to her chest as she worked her way down. Shuffling at the end of the bed, she forcibly grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled her closer. 

Brittany let out a breath as she felt the brunette's eyes watch her. Her legs were thrown over strong tan shoulders, causing her to squeal - but the moment those lips and tongue were on her she sucked in a breath and went quiet.

Santana's lips, tongue, and teeth were relentless as they assaulted the blonde's wet folds. Brittany involuntarily moaned and pushed her wetness into the Latina's mouth. 

Flicking her tongue further, Santana eagerly licked up Brittany's juices, her tongue pressing flat and swiping against her hard clit. Her tongue slipped easily against the blonde's pussy. Santana gripped tighter to the blonde's thighs, burying her face into her, overwhelmed. God, she loved this girl. She could spend all of eternity between Brittany's thighs. 

Sliding two fingers easily into receptive wet tightness, Santana curled her digits while continuing to use her tongue to tease Brittany's clit. 

With this action, the blonde fell apart. Cursing up a storm, Brittany orgasmed harder then she ever had. 

"You deserved to be worshiped, baby," Santana murmured, once again flicking her eager tongue across the dancer's wet slit. 

"No more," Brittany gasped out, her pussy feeling sensitive. 

Nimble fingers teased her tight entrance as Santana laid a sloppy kiss to the blonde's inner thigh. "Baby, let me love you. You can go again, I know it."

Brittany gasped as she felt the Latina's lips travel across her hip and over her ribs, stopping once again to kiss and nibble at the dancer's shoulder. A hot tongue trailed back down to greet her underarm. "Oh," slipped out of Brittany's lips as Santana meticulously licked at her armpit whilst sliding caramel digits through swollen pussy lips. 

Santana's fingers circled her clit carefully as her luscious mouth clamped down on the sensitive skin of Brittany's underarm. "Baby," the blonde hissed in frustration.

"Tell me what you want, babe," Santana husked, momentarily lifting her head from the crease of the blonde's arm as her fingers stilled. 

"Fuck me," Brittany managed, grinding into the Latina's form aggressively.

"With pleasure," Santana responded, again slipping two fingers into the dancer's sopping wet pussy slowly.

Brittany bucked her hips to meet her girlfriend's thrusts, despite the sensitivity after her previous orgasm. "Faster," she demanded, pressing her sweaty face to Santana's jiggling left breast. 

"Anything for you, baby," the brunette said honestly, working her arm faster. Two fingers became three as she pushed with more strength and placed her thumb strategically on Brittany's pulsing clit. The dancer moaned as she was stretched deliciously by Santana's fingers. 

The blonde felt herself getting close again, burying her face in Santana's armpit and inhaling her familiar scent. That combination of her girlfriend's natural sweat and hint of musky perfume sent her into a daze. "Tana," she murmured, feeling a coiling low in her belly as her hips canted up to meet Santana's digits.

"Come for me, Britt," the Latina commanded forcibly, and Brittany felt something snap in her as she orgasmed with a strangled moan.

Brittany's walls tightened almost painfully on Santana's fingers, causing the brunette to swallow back a groan as her girlfriend slowly rode out her high. 

Grinning goofily, the blonde let her pleased and boneless body flop back onto the mattress. "So good," she slurred.

Hovering over Brittany, Santana ducked down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Even better for me, baby. Let me hold you, B?"

Sleepily, the blonde pressed her body back to mold into the Latina's front. "Always, S. You're the best big spoon."

Scoffing teasingly, Santana wrapped her arms around the dancer's middle and pulled her close. "I better be your only and last spoon!"

"Of course, honey, proudly so," Brittany yawned out. 

"Good, otherwise I'll stop shaving my pits," the brunette joked. 

This idea startled the dancer nearly to consciousness. "You wouldn't!"

Chuckling, Santana held her tighter. "Course not, babe. Love you."

"Mmm, love you, too," Brittany managed back before drifting off. Her dreams were filled with little blonde, caramel-skinned children that had flashing brown eyes and unleashed sharp-tongued Spanish rants. She smiled in her sleep and pressed back closer to her girlfriend. The future looked bright, indeed.


End file.
